<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat, the Bear, and a Whore of Great Esteem by BawdyBean, Lynge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573950">The Cat, the Bear, and a Whore of Great Esteem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean'>BawdyBean</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge'>Lynge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dildo in Vagina Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gags, Genderbending, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pegging, Penetrative Sex, Queer Het, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, Strong Female Characters, Subspace, Trans Aiden (The Witcher), gender euphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Vizima's slums, off the ineptly named Temple District lies a brothel frequented by many—human and witcher alike. Aldith has spent many years there, appeasing any customers who came through the doors, before becoming the Madame. Each presented her with a unique challenge that she relished. Lessons learned that she has brought with her. With a penchant for anything new and interesting Aldith's sexual appetites are voracious. Unhindered by middling age, societal preoccupations or perceptions she gladly takes Aiden off of Yura's hands for a few more advanced lessons of his own.</p><p>Aiden has spent a decade traveling with the stoic Bear Yura after she nursed him back from the edge of death when a wild swing of his moods brought him together in an ugly clash with an ice giant. They have an easy companionship built of close friendship and sex. It suits his needs and hers, but Yura knows he could benefit from more.</p><p>They wind up in Vizima in the middle of a autumn downpour. A soaking wet Cat, following an anxious Bear, to a meeting with an fairly esteemed whore that no one could have prepared him for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Aldith (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe, Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Yowling Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/gifts">Lynge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bawdybean here with a few quick things I wanted to say before you dive right in or run right off. This is a fic about my OC Aldith and Lynge's very wonderful Aiden, who happens to be trans. And while that generally is not the defining measure of Aiden, for these few hours of Aiden's long ass life it does become pretty forefront. Aldith is Aldith. She pretty much does not give a horse's ass what people think of her sexuality, desires, or choices in how she expresses them or herself. So yes, this is a guy and girl having sex, but it is some of the queerest Het Sex you can imagine, and to Aldith it is all completely normal. To Aiden it is a revelation.</p><p>In terms of genitals Aldith uses cunt, clit, and cock (strapon) for herself, Aiden uses cunt and dick, with cock coming to refer to the strapon as well. Anuses are holes and they both refer to them as such.</p><p>If any of this is something that sounds interesting- read on my friends. If this sounds squicky, or triggery, or not your bag, the back button is your safeword.</p><p>Beta by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohydrated/pseuds/sohydrated">sohydrated</a>! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>The streets of Vizima were slick with mud. Ruddy brown clay churned up by the hard persistent fall rains. Aldith walked among the girls on the brothel floor with a giant kettle of lavender lemon tea. It might be considered below her station by some of the girls, but she liked to know they were well taken care of, and doing it herself once in a while was important. Among others, nothing would ever be below her station. About those people Aldith genuinely did not have a horse’s shit to give.</p><p>Shawl drawn tight around her shoulders, Aldith schooled her smile from turning into a grin when she spotted a commanding figure working its way down the street through the rain pelting the window. Trailing behind Yura was a lithe man Aldith didn’t recognize.</p><p>Aldith wondered silently what it said about herself that she’d grown to know so many witchers by the hilts of their weapons. But Yura’s warhammer was unmistakable over her shoulder even at a distance. The brothel door swung open, and Yura scraped the mud off her boots on the wooden lip before coming in. All those yammering <i>scholars</i> who wrote about witchers being monsters, but never took the time to know a single one, would’ve shit themselves to see a witcher be so polite.</p><p>

</p><p>Despite Vizima being one of Aiden’s favorite cities in the north, he couldn’t say he was fond of it right now. The rain beating down had turned his mood sour, his boots muddy and <i>everything else</i> soaking wet. It wasn’t that Aiden minded water in general. Swimming or bathing were fine, but rain? Rain was shit. It was a layer of cold, wet desperation that Aiden could have done without. </p><p>Yura didn’t seem bothered by it at all, at least she didn’t show it, but then Bears were known to be stoic. Walking a bit behind her Aiden watched to make sure no one bothered her. Aiden admired how Yura was ignoring the cold, wet weather with her resilient Skelliger's build. He tried not to whine about the wet cold, but as soon as the outer layer of his armor was drenched and it started to seep into his underclothes, he gave up holding back. </p><p>“We don’t even have any contracts in Vizima,” he muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Yura could hear it. </p><p>“Don’t start whining now, Kit, you’ve almost made it to our destination.” Yura whispered back at him over her shoulder and gave him a pleading look. “Do me a favor and don’t be a pain in my ass today? Not out here,” she gestured at a building with a warm glow coming from it, “and most <i>certainly</i> not while you’re in there.” </p><p>Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes. He was preparing for yet another meeting with some political bigwig that Yura tended to talk to whenever they got to the continent. She still gathered intel for clan Tuirseach whenever she went off the isles. The rain almost would have been preferable to having to deal with another privileged <i>sokhan</i> that thought he was better than them.  </p><p>Following Yura’s example, Aiden scraped his boots clean before going over the threshold. He couldn’t remember Yura ever scraping her boots off for anyone. Not even that time they were covered in alghoul guts. Aiden chuckled softly, remembering the shocked gasp the lady of the house in Undvik had uttered when they’d walked in with the trophies, leaking sloppy wet entrails everywhere. </p><p>So whoever this was, they were an important player.</p><p>

</p><p>“Yura, my dear. What brings you through here?” Aldith stayed well informed. It paid to be in the know when in the business of bodily pleasures and she wasn’t aware of any contracts directly in Vizima at the moment. “Not that you’re not always welcome, but I don't think Vizima has enough for one witcher right now, let alone two.” Aldith headed over to a table and set her kettle down.</p><p>If a witcher was hot off a hunt and flush with coin they could be generous with their money in exchange for not being treated like a monster. And if there were two witchers traveling together they must have been taking on some impressive contracts. Otherwise they didn’t tend to travel in pairs. Or at least not that she was aware of.</p><p>“We had jobs not too far away. I thought some time in town would do us good. Resupply. That was before it started raining like a waterfall. Turns out wet Cats are yowlers." Jerking her head at her companion Yura leveled her eyes on Aldith. "I was hoping he could dry out with you while I finished up.” There was a nervousness to her request that Aldith could sense. In the way she rocked her weight between her feet and held onto her braid. She was protective of this man and it made Aldith curious what their connection was.</p><p>“You brought me some company then. I can keep him dry,” now Aldith couldn’t contain her grin and she fixed it on Yura’s traveling companion, “and I’m sure I’ll find a way to entertain him, or he can entertain me. Whatever he prefers. If neither of those appeal to him, well then there is always vodka.”</p><p>

</p><p>The woman holding the tea kettle had a commanding presence that not only made Aiden nervous but Yura too, seeing as she was shifting on her feet. It unnerved Aiden to know that a woman with a kettle could accomplish this and he wondered where Yura had taken him, and more importantly, why.</p><p>Taking in his surroundings he realized this was <i>not</i> a political meeting. Women of all shapes, sizes, ages, and races graced the room. The nameplate of the establishment outside hadn’t really told him anything, not until this moment in which he connected the name—Eager Thighs—with the myriad of women.</p><p>A brothel. Yura had taken him to a brothel? Why? They had sex and played with other people in the past, but not professionals. So why now? Yura talked to the woman with the ease of old friends, so whatever had set her on edge, it wasn’t that the woman was a threat. This calmed Aiden a bit and he relaxed behind Yura. If she trusted the tea kettle lady, then he trusted her too.</p><p>Being dry and sipping vodka sounded good to Aiden, but the rest? Well, his track record surprising people with his past wasn’t too great. So Aiden usually stayed away from taking off all his clothes in front of strangers. Even with Yura’s word.</p><p>The look Yura gave him told Aiden everything. Aldith was trustworthy and he needed to be on his best behavior with her, Yura would accept nothing less than the same respect he extended to her. And if he acted up? Aiden didn't want to consider the combined wrath of these two imposing women. </p><p>The woman was tall, about Aiden’s height, which wasn’t something that happened often. She also met Aiden’s eyes without any hesitation. Which <i>definitely</i> didn’t happen to witchers a lot. Her eyes weren’t filled with fear, disgust, or any of the usual disapproving emotions people sported when they looked at him. Instead, she looked intrigued. Aiden thought he recognized a fellow inquisitive soul in her, which kept the offer of anything that wasn’t vodka on the table.</p><p>

</p><p>“Name’s Aiden. I appreciate the vodka and we’ll see about the rest.” The ginger-haired witcher met Aldith’s eyes easily, face covered in a smattering of freckles. His posture loosened, and she noticed his height was even with hers, and he didn’t seem intimidated at all. Clearly at ease around people, unlike many witchers, this one seemed used to making himself fit in when he needed to.</p><p>“I’m Madame Aldith, but you can call me Aldith and I think the pleasure of meeting you will be mine, Aiden, but let’s wait and see.” Aldith crossed her arms and leaned back just slightly to take him in. Lithe muscular frame that matched her own but didn’t dwarf it. The more she admired him the more she thought he’d make a lovely bed partner. But first-</p><p>“I’ll be back around sundown. Be nice to the lady.” It was charming the way Yura simply ordered Aiden to treat Aldith kindly. The wildness in him was clearly just under the surface and yet despite the somewhat beguiling look he gave Yura, he nodded quietly. He trusted her at least, and to Aldith that was a good sign.</p><p>Things didn’t go far or well without trust.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.” Dropping down into a chair Aldith beckoned Aiden to join her at the table.</p><p>“I know you will,” Yura gave an uncharacteristic pause and then added, “he could probably learn a thing or two from you.”</p><p>Aldith stretched her arms out, waiting patiently until Yura bent down to oblige her with a hug. “Go on. Get your things done.” With a wave of her hand she sent Yura on her way.</p><p>

</p><p>That was an intriguing exchange. The learning comment because Aiden had an inclination as to the type of learning Yura was hinting at. Why else would they be in a brothel? </p><p>More than that it was interesting to see Yura hug the tall woman. In the decade Aiden had traveled with the bear, he could count the times she touched anyone besides him on one hand. And that warm, yet dismissive wave with which Aldith sent Yura on her way? If Aiden would have tried that, she’d have his hide. So Aldith was an important player after all. Just not in the way Aiden had thought. </p><p>This could get interesting.</p><p>As soon as Yura was out the door Aldith’s eyes turned to Aiden, glittering with interest she smiled widely. “I have tea down here, and shitty vodka from the bar, or I have the good stuff upstairs. What’ll it be?”</p><p>“Life’s too short for shitty vodka.” Aiden truly meant it, life <i>was</i> too short for shitty vodka. </p><p>So if Aldith was offering him the good stuff, he certainly wasn’t passing up the opportunity. He also liked the sound of being off the brothel floor. His sensitive nose was processing so many scents that he was getting distracted.</p><p>

</p><p>“Indeed, it is. Come.” Standing up Aldith took her kettle to the kitchen door where she passed it to Nellie. “I’d like a hot bath sent up please, and then no visitors unless Yura returns.” Aldith was sure that Aiden would follow her. If he didn’t then girls could entertain him just as safely, keeping him out of harm's way, until Yura came to gather him. But he <i>would</i> follow, she could sense it.</p><p>Going upstairs, out of the bustle of the brothel floor Aldith listened hard for footsteps behind her but couldn’t hear a thing. Still she refused to turn her head and check. Witchers all had a way of being light on their feet and her ears couldn’t keep up with them. When Aldith opened the door and stood back to let him through, Aiden was right there, brushing past her in his thin leather armor nearly silent.</p><p>“Clearly you’ll take vodka.” Aldith wondered if Aiden would comply easily. “But I also appreciate tea.” Pouring water into a ceramic pot Aldith put it on a tray with a tightly wrapped ball of tea leaves, a bottle of Temerian Pepper Vodka, two tiny glasses etched in silver and two teacups splashed with bright red and yellow flowers, pale green leaves threaded among them.</p><p>Aldith brought the entire thing over to the low table in between the settee and chairs. Removing the lid from the pot she picked it up and held it out to Aiden. “Igni, please.”</p><p>Unlike when Eskel heated her pot Aiden took the entire thing from Aldith’s hand. Holding it out away from them, he brought a flame up with his hand under the pot and moved it gently back and forth quietly until the water began to softly boil. Then he set it carefully back onto her tray.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aldith dropped the bound leaves into the pot and placed the lid on top. </p><p>It was interesting to see that Aiden did it differently, but still he offered his services willingly when asked.</p><p>“Of course. It’s easy- for a witcher, I mean.” Aiden’s eyes flashed to the door at the soft knock there.</p><p>“Come in.” It was only the bathwater. Bucket after bucket water, brought up from the kitchen, in pairs on yokes. Aldith ignored the shuffle of the line entirely. The splash of water into the empty tub filled the room and Aldith filled the glass tumblers with vodka passing one to Aiden.</p><p>“To a hot bath out of the rain.” Raising her glass Aldith watched Aiden falter just slightly.</p><p>“Sure.” His tumbler clicked hers and he downed it.</p><p>“Uncomfortable bathing in a brothel?” Eyebrow arched Aldith refilled Aiden’s tumbler and set her own aside, instead pouring two cups of tea. “I thought you were cold and wet.”</p><p>“It’s just- who bathes in a brothel?” Shoulders shrugging Aiden reached for his vodka again. Downing it, he spread the hem of his tunic between his fingers smoothing it out.</p><p>“Who doesn’t?” Aldith countered. “Or do you prefer your whores dirty?”</p><p>Aiden’s head snapped up, mouth dropped open ready to say something before it slowly shut. “Everyone deserves a good hot bath. Dirty whores, wandering witchers. Don’t worry you won’t be showing me anything I haven’t seen before. I am after all a <i>whore</i>.” Aldith’s lips curled up on one side.</p><p>

</p><p>At first Aiden was just glad the water they brought up was warm already. If he was asked to heat that amount of liquid, he would <i>definitely</i> be causing a festive bonfire. Aldith’s toast sent him askew though.</p><p>Before he could make a snappy comeback—that would have probably landed him in deep trouble—Aiden shut his mouth. He liked that Aldith was trying to knock him off-kilter, she was testing how far he could be pushed before he fucked up. </p><p>The way she said <i>whore</i> convinced Aiden that the charismatic woman did not see it as an insult to be called one. That was an interesting way of looking at it, and not much different from how Aiden viewed his profession as a witcher. </p><p>Sure, most people thought Aiden was a monster and treated him like one. He sure as hell didn’t <i>feel</i> like he was a repulsive creature, unworthy of walking the earth though. Quite the opposite actually. He made sure people lived in peace. </p><p>Aiden provided a service the rest of the world felt they were too good for. They weren’t. If anything, they weren’t <i>good enough</i>.</p><p>

</p><p>“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Flopping back in his chair Aiden folded his arms behind his head and stared at the window behind Aldith. The rain still beat a steady rhythm there.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you? Bet that I am a whore, or that I haven’t seen it before. I’ve been fucked by and fucked a lot of men. I like my job. I <i>enjoy</i> it.” Aldith sipped her tea. “Tell me Aiden, what do you <i>like</i>?”</p><p>Aiden snatched an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting on the low table next to the tray. “I like a lot of things. Contracts, getting paid, and anal for instance.” Biting into the apple Aiden chewed it slowly. Waiting for Aldith to respond if she had to take a guess. He was biting but gently. Leaving an out for her if he had read that comment wrong no doubt.</p><p>It would be easy enough to allay his suspicions. Now that the servants had finished filling the tub and the door had shut behind the last one out Aldith stood. Dropping her long shawl on the couch revealed Aldith was wearing a bright red men’s tunic belted at the waist over plain dark gray tights.</p><p>“Well. Get up. In the tub.” Aldith stared at Aiden boldly. “If you’re hoping to fuck my ass, I’ll tell you- you aren’t getting close to it until you’ve bathed. I’m not a fan of a cold cock.” Flicking her hand towards the tub Aldith shooed Aiden along out of his seat. “And if you’d prefer I fuck yours I’d like it fresh.”</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.” Bit by bit Aiden started to peel out of his armor. Weapons and satchel first, then boiled leather cuirass and eventually his gray tunic. Sitting back down he unlaced his tall leather boots and kicked them off. Last to come off were his leathers, so much lighter than the other witchers Aldith had met. Aiden shucked them off along with his braies and stepped out of them.</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden had thought he knew where this was headed. He’d thought he’d had talks like this with people before. Where they assumed one thing about him but then discovered their assumption was faulty. He hated it. He hated having to disclose something as trivial as what was in his trousers.</p><p>This discussion wasn’t going anything like that though, and it left Aiden spinning.</p><p>Surprised with the straightforwardness and the fact that Aldith didn’t ignore his comment about anal, Aiden blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Grabbing the apple hadn’t even phased Aldith. He had the sneaking suspicion there wouldn’t be much that phased this woman. </p><p><i>Well then, let’s see how open-minded she is.</i> Aiden started stripping off his clothes, trying not to show any hesitation when he got to his leathers and braies. Better to get those off in one go and minimize the awkwardness he was feeling over this. Once off he looked at Aldith with what he hoped was defiance. <i>Let’s get this show on the road.</i></p><p>

</p><p>Aldith took only a moment to drink him in. Lithe, with reddish caste to his light hair and bronzed skin. She could see why he wasn’t fond of the rain, he clearly preferred to bask in the sun like the Cat that he was. Aiden was far from boney but he didn’t carry the thick bulge of muscles she’d seen on other witchers either. He was as wiry in frame as he was wily in personality. A pair of matching scars on his chest helped form just the right amount of definition to match the rest of his muscles. Running her eyes down his stomach it was flat and ended at a patch of unruly curls out of which peeked his cock. The lips of his cunt on either side spread proudly around it.</p><p>Standing in front of her with his hands on his hips he tilted his head to the side. “Well?”</p><p>“Well?” Aldith grinned like a cat with a particularly fat bird, bringing her eyes right back up to Aiden’s and with it her infectious smile. “I told you, I’ve seen plenty of cocks. They’re all a bit different, it’s what makes the job interesting. Now are you getting in the tub or would you like to continue to stand naked in my room?”</p><p>

</p><p>It was a novel experience for Aiden that someone didn't make a fuss when he dropped his trousers. Not only did Aldith not make a fuss, but she also had an appreciative look in her eyes that didn’t hold any judgment. Well, except for the fact that he was standing there like a dumb fuck in the cold, instead of getting inside the tub.</p><p>Abandoning his clothes Aiden walked to the tub at the back of the room by the wardrobe and stepped in. Aldith scooped up his leathers and added them to his pile on the chair, before bringing him his tea.</p><p>“Here, enjoy this. Warm up.” Pulling up a small stool Aldith took a seat next to the tub and propped her elbow on the side watching Aiden still. “I’ll tell you a bit about myself and then you can tell me a bit about you. Sound alright?”</p><p>Aiden sipped his tea and nodded. Nerves eased by the warm hot water, the scent of the clearly imported Zerrikanian tea, and Aldith’s casual acceptance of who he was. The odd change from her previous tone to this gentle domestic creature was unexpected, but not unwelcome and Aiden began to relax.</p><p>

</p><p>“I like to play games when I have sex. It’s what I am <i>good</i> at. I don’t like to limit myself. In who I fuck or how I do it. Do I sound like the kind of person you would like to have sex with?” Aldith kept her face warm and open. “I won’t be offended if you just want to enjoy the bath and the apple.” Holding up Aiden’s partially eaten apple she offered it back to him over the rim of the tub.</p><p>“No. I mean yes. Sex sounds like fun with you. Sex is usually fun but it sounds like a lot of fun with you.” Aiden gave an elated grin and bit into his apple again.</p><p>“I try to make it that way. Why bother doing it if it's only going to be boring?” That settled and out of the way Aldith went to fetch her own tea. Aiden could soak while she figured out what worked for him. And Aldith <i>wanted</i> to figure out what made this man tick. He was young as far as a witcher went, she could tell.</p><p>When she returned to her stool she noticed that Aiden had dunked his head, hair now dark copper, slightly curly ringlets dripping water.</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden had just called sex <i>fun</i> in front of the Madame. Playing a hand of Gwent is <i>fun</i>. Petting a dog is <i>fun</i>. Having sex with someone that doesn’t judge isn’t <i>fun</i>. It’s something Aiden craved, and here was Aldith offering it to him. At least chewing on the apple prevented him from making more of an ass out of himself. Aiden really liked the proposition Aldith made. Along with the way she looked at him as if he was a delicious puzzle. </p><p>Aiden guessed he was getting in over his head. He thought about Yura, and it dawned on him. They had, in fact, not a single contract in Vizima. There was no reason for them to be in the city. Unless Yura had been planning to take him to Eager Thighs. He groaned inwardly and realized the Bear had played him. </p><p><i>Might as well enjoy the game</i>, Aiden thought to himself as he dunked his head back to get the rain out of his hair.</p><p>

</p><p>“I like being in charge. If you want to fuck me you will have to <i>listen</i> to me. I’ll tell you to do things and you’ll do them. In return I make sure you leave satisfied. You don’t have to do anything you don’t genuinely want to do. You’ll have a word that lets me know if you want to stop. I’m sure you have tried some of this out with Yura maybe?” Dipping her fingertips in the hot water Aldith flicked them casually in Aiden’s direction and sipped her tea.</p><p>“Yeah. We’re not,” Aiden intertwined his arms, weaving the teacup and apple together until they touched at the top, “but we are close, we fuck.”</p><p>

</p><p>Explaining what they were to each other was never easy for Aiden. Yura had taken him in and nursed him back to health over a decade ago. Bones had shattered all through his body and Yura had aided him during the healing process. Primarily by making sure he was immobilized while his bones grew strong again.</p><p>Yura had an uncanny ability to read people, and in that first month he had spent in her bed, she had him figured out. Including some of the <i>issues</i> he had with keeping his mind in check. When she had offered to help him figure out how to accomplish that, Aiden had taken the offer. After that, he spent quite some time in bed with her, restraints optional depending on their moods. </p><p>Their relationship was easy and effortless. It hadn’t grown out of romance, lust, or a sense of loyalty because Aiden felt like he owed her his life—which he definitely did—but because they were well matched in minds. If anything, they were platonic lovers. </p><p>The heat of the tub had by now warmed Aiden up enough that he was completely relaxed. He appreciated the straightforward, simple way Aldith addressed him. No pussyfooting around, just clear communication, which was refreshing and made him less inclined to be a smartass.</p><p>

</p><p>“Yura’s a good woman. She cares about you. Now, tell me what you <i>hate</i>.” Aiden seemed to be relaxing in the tub and Aldith wanted to weasel out of him what was good and what was not. What he craved, besides acceptance, that one was written all over his body language already. That he desperately wanted to behave, for Yura, for Aldith already, and for himself Aldith deeply suspected.</p><p>“Hmm. That’s pretty easy. I’m not a woman. Don’t try to make me into one. <i>Ever</i>. I don’t like getting the shit beat out of me. I hate not knowing what to do.” Drinking his tea, Aiden sunk a bit further into the water still.</p><p>“So you aren’t looking to get into trouble but out of it. I like that. I can work with that.” Aldith got up and headed to the trunk at the end of her bed. It creaked with age when she opened it. </p><p>“I need to let go of the world. That’s what Yura says.” Aiden’s words followed her as she dug through the myriad of toys and tools.</p><p>That made a lot of sense. Aiden was standoffish and quick to come back with his thoughts. Disconnecting from what was around him might help him reconnect with his own self. “How do you feel about being made quiet? Immobile?”</p><p>“If that’s what you’re offering, then yes, I’m in.”</p><p>Aldith pulled a wooden ball threaded on a short thin leather belt out, tufts of clean combed cotton, along with a single sleigh bell. She set them on the bedside table and gathered several ropes from the basket under it, setting them on the bed. Her cock nestled in the remaining ropes in the basket under the bedside table, in reach but out of sight. There was already oil on top of the table, ever present, and her crop leaned against the wall.</p><p>“What’s your word? To stop me?” Aldith slipped the loop of the crop over her wrist. It was like putting on a piece of armor. Just the feel of it on her skin set the mood for Aldith and the world fell away, leaving only her and Aiden. His needs and her ability to supply them.</p><p>“Ice Giant.” Aiden supplied helpfully from the tub.</p><p>“That’s two words, but it’ll do. You will address me as Boss.” Lifting her tunic over her head Aldith draped it over the back of the couch and approached the tub. Holding out her hand she took the apple core from Aiden. </p><p>“Teacup on the table, ass on the bed or you will regret it.” Aldith busied herself putting the apple core on the side board and then leaned against it to watch Aiden move.</p><p>As he rose up out of the water Aldith was treated to the sight of Aiden’s body again. It was a thing of function. Not handsome in the way farm lads with bulging muscles were, but <i>intriguing</i>. Aiden had muscles that were born of use. Legs made from walking across the Continent, and arms built from butchering monsters. Forearms that matched the dual ended haladies she’d already noticed he favored.</p><p>Aldith almost couldn’t wait to get her hands on Aiden. She kept her face placid as he stepped out of the tub, looking around awkwardly for a brief moment before walking to the bed. The wet splotches of Aiden’s footprints marked his path on the well worn wooden floor.</p><p>As soon as Aiden sat on the edge of the bed in the middle he looked down at his hands and the teacup still in them. Popping back up like he’d been burned on the ass he hurried over and set the cup on the low table and returned to sitting on the bed. </p><p>Aiden gave Aldith a cheeky grin. “Sorry, Boss.”</p><p>“You will be.” Bringing her crop straight up, Aldith let it fall over and land softly in her other hand, catching it with practiced ease that didn’t even require looking away from Aiden. “Not for forgetting the cup first, but for your mouth.”</p><p>Stalking towards Aiden, Aldith realized just how much she wanted to fuck this man. She tapped the inside of Aiden’s knees with her crop. Back and forth, fast but soft. “Open your legs.”</p><p>At least he wasn’t shy. Aiden spread his legs wide for her until she stopped flicking her crop between them. Running the tongue up of it up the inside of his leg Aldith’s eyes were fixated on the patch of wild curls there.</p><p>She pressed the tongue of her crop in between Aiden’s lips. “What is this?” Aldith deliberately rubbed the tongue up and down just slightly. “Don’t think, just answer.”</p><p>Aiden looked flustered. “My cunt?”</p><p>“My cunt, Boss.” Aldith corrected with a grin. “Very good.” She moved the crop’s tongue up to circle and press into the enlarged nub above it. “And this? What is this?”</p><p>“My dick, Boss?” Aiden’s response was a bit faster this time and Aldith withdrew her crop to lick the salty end.</p><p>“Very good. And what a lovely dick it is.” Pushing Aiden onto his back Aldith moved to the side. “On your back, middle of the bed.”</p><p>

</p><p>Even though Aiden suspected Aldith wouldn’t let his cheek with the tea cup slide, he hadn't been able to resist getting the quip in. The crop Aldith was holding looked innocent, but he knew anything that looked innocent would probably hurt twice as much. The taps on his thighs were soft but demanding and it surprised Aiden how easy he found it to obey what Aldith asked of him. </p><p>Aiden had always called them his cunt and his dick. But he couldn’t remember saying it out loud to another human being that was asking because they genuinely wanted to know. He knew in his gut that was why Aldith had asked too. It was slightly humiliating having to speak up about it, sure. But more than anything, it made Aiden feel like his opinion on his own body mattered. Not just to him, but to Aldith. </p><p>The leather tongue on his dick terrified him. Aiden had no doubt Aldith would have great aim, based purely on how she was wielding the crop like an extension of her arm. It reminded him of how in tune fighters were with their weapons. With deft precision she brought the crop to her lips. Seeing Aldith lick the leather tongue made Aiden squirm. He swallowed back a whimper. </p><p>He decided then and there that he’d rather not test that aim.</p><p>

</p><p>Coming to straddle Aiden’s hips Aldith let the crop hang from her wrist again. “Now your mouth. You don’t seem to know what to do with it and you said you hate it when you don’t know what to do. So I’m going to take care of that for you. Open.”</p><p>The wooden ball had a smooth skin of leather stitched over it so it wouldn’t damage Aiden’s teeth, and Aldith fit it into his mouth, slipping the leather strap behind his head. Threading the strap into the brass buckle, Aldith secured and checked that it wouldn’t slip. Running a thumb over Aiden’s slightly crooked nose she grabbed the sleigh bell and pressed it into Aiden’s palm.</p><p>“If you drop this everything stops, understand. Shake your head yes or no.” </p><p>Aiden’s breath was audible through his nose, chest rising and falling dramatically as he let it out slowly and nodded his head up and down twice.</p><p>“Very good. Stay.” Aldith left Aiden on the bed, gagged and thinking while she strode across the room half naked to her wardrobe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Enigmatic Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking her time, Aldith sifted through the many scarfs inside the armoire while Aiden remained quietly gagged on the bed watching her from where she’d left him to think. She had quite the collection and she wanted one that was long enough to blindfold Aiden, grippy enough that the knot would hold, and if she could find it- ah. Aldith drew out a midnight blue cotton scarf, butter soft, and speckled throughout with silver stitched stars.</p><p>The color wasn’t the same as Aiden’s armor but it wasn’t entirely different either and Aldith felt it suited him. She folded it into a long line and draped it around her neck. It framed her breasts and continued the shape of her hair.</p><p>

</p><p>The leather covered ball was oddly comforting. Gentle on Aiden’s mouth and teeth. The attributes Aldith was pulling from that trunk were a <i>very</i> welcome surprise. Sure, he’d used toys before, but most of them were creatively repurposed items, or cobbled together in the heat of the moment.</p><p>Aiden admired Aldith as she walked over to the wardrobe. Suns, this woman was beautiful and she knew it. If he wasn’t already forced to salivate by the ball in his mouth, Aiden would have started drooling at this point. The thought of Aldith making him hers, just for a little while, made him bite down on the gag and he felt his canines threatening to pierce the leather.</p><p>Once Aldith found what she was looking for, she turned around. The midnight blue of the scarf she now had around her neck forming a delicious contrast to her bronzed skin and wrapping around the curves of her breasts. The need to touch Aldith flashed through Aiden’s core at the sight. He had to tamp down the impulse, after all, he was told to stay. </p><p>Aldith climbed back onto the bed and straddled Aiden’s lap again. “Close your eyes.” Aiden complied without a thought, the scarf wrapped carefully around his head, Aldith making sure there was no light leaking in. Even if he opened his eyes, which he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t be able to see through the soft cotton scarf. </p><p>Feeling Aldith plug his ears closed made him sigh in relief and Aiden felt the world dampen around him. He could still hear faint murmurs in his surroundings, but not enough to understand any without concentrating. Aldith made the choice to stop focusing for him. </p><p>He still had his sense of smell, and with an inhale through his nose, he could smell Aldith on the scarf that covered his eyes. She reminded him of sunlight, exotic spices and a scent that was unique for each person. A warm scent that grounded him, and let his mind wander. Aiden had to give up his attempt at distinguishing the different herbs when Aldith suddenly moved him on his stomach with more ease than he thought possible for a human.</p><p>

</p><p>In a practiced move Aldith bent Aiden’s knee up and crossed his arm over his chest. Pushing his knee over and heaving on his shoulder sent him rolling right onto his stomach with a muffled ‘mmoomph.’</p><p>Sitting right on top of his ass to keep him from wiggling away, Aldith traced her palm down Aiden’s spine in a reassuring gesture. In her head she counted slowly to ten. And then did it again, palm down his back and counting down. The muscles in his back loosened ever so slightly and Aldith reached for one of the coils of rope she’d placed on the bed earlier.</p><p>In the middle of the rope Aldith made two small coils, overlapping them slightly. She pulled the outsides of each loop though the other and tightened it down to form a handy set of shackles. Running her hand up Aiden’s spine, around his shoulder and down his arm, Aldith took his wrist and guided it above his head. There she slipped it through one side of the rope shackles before repeating the same skin stroking, wrist holding, guiding motion on his other side.</p><p>With both arms in the rope, Aldith adjusted it to fit. Tight enough to prevent Aiden from squirming free, but not enough to damage his hands and leave him out of work. She wound the tails over a hook above the bed frame and then scruffed her fingers into Aiden’s hair.</p><p>

</p><p>Feeling Aldith’s weight pinning him down, tore an involuntary moan from Aiden. When she started trailing her hands over his spine, it was all he could focus on. Aldith bound his wrists together, the bell held tightly between his palms. He could feel her movements, which he highly appreciated. Knowing where Aldith was going and what she was doing was a guess at best without his sight and hearing.</p><p>Aldith’s hands on his skin gave Aiden direction and purpose. The fleeting ruffle through his hair made a feeling in his belly uncoil and he tried to push his head further against Aldith’s hand.</p><p>

</p><p>Getting off the bed Aldith trailed her crop down Aiden’s naked body. All the way down one leg to his toes. He was mostly dry by now, though the wet spot on the side of the bed where he’d sat remained. It made her smile at the memory of him bouncing back up to put the teacup on the table. At least he <i>tried</i> to listen.</p><p>Taking another coil of rope, Aldith held it in her right hand, letting her crop dangle again. She let the fingers of her left hand slip between his upper thighs. Tapping lightly she drummed her fingers against his skin over and over, further and further down to his ankle. He shook his leg reflexively moving it out just a bit and Aldith took his ankle in her grip, squeezing it firmly once.</p><p>Working quickly Aldith wove a rope corset around his ankle a few coils of rope tall, then dragged his ankle out the side, tying the tails of the rope to the bedpost. Walking around the foot of the bed, Aldith did the same thing. Drumming her fingers slowly down the inside of Aiden’s leg until she grasped his ankle and worked the rope around it. Dragging it out and spreading him wide to the room.</p><p>Aldith trailed a hand back up Aiden’s leg over the slight bump of his ass, giving it a squeeze. Leaning one knee on the bed she slid her hand down, in between his legs to cup his cunt. Aldith spread his lips and dipped her fingers in, stroking the walls of Aiden’s cunt. He was hot and wet and Aiden tried his best to rock his hips into her rhythm but Aldith kept it intentionally slow.</p><p>Pulling her fingers out after several long moments, Aldith studied the way they glistened before putting them in her mouth and sucking them clean. Aiden tasted as good as she imagined.</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe I should have mentioned I’m ticklish, he thought as he felt the ropes being worked around his ankles. When Aldith had secured both his legs, and pulled on the ropes to open Aiden’s legs, he felt cool air breathe over his cunt, which meant he was already desperately wet.  </p><p>The ropes made it hard for Aiden to move with Aldith’s slow steady hand, frustratingly so. Her fingers explored his cunt on <i>her</i> terms. Frustrating or not, Aiden didn’t get a say in this. He repeated that one sentence Yura had drilled into his mind over and over: <i>‘Giving in is not the same as giving up’</i>. Aiden forced his brain to still and started to retreat into that place where he could let go of the world.</p><p>When Aldith removed her fingers, Aiden felt the sad whine of loss reverberate through his throat. He couldn’t pinpoint where Aldith was, but was certain she was still in the room. He sensed her warmth and caught her scent faintly. His mind may be calming down, his body certainly knew what it wanted, which was grinding down on the bed, looking for friction. </p><p>Aiden forced his hips to stop moving, his body needed to know that it wasn’t in charge. His Boss was.</p><p>

</p><p>A pitiful whine came from behind Aiden’s gag and Aldith laughed. It was high and light, barely tickling the air of the room. She smiled as she went to the low table and poured herself another cup of tea. While it cooled Aldith untied her braies and slid them down, folding them and draping them over her tunic on the couch.</p><p>Carrying her tea over to the bedside table Aldith simply watched Aiden. The flush creeping red and blotchy down his neck, and over his upper back. His ribcage rising and falling with the heave of his breath. He was magnificent like this.</p><p>Aldith sipped her tea, waiting for Aiden to cave. There was the occasional movement of his hips.  Trying to grind his cock into the mattress no doubt. The tense and relaxation of his thighs, and the way he flexed his hands—but never dropped his sleigh bell.</p><p>Most intoxicating of all was the way his cunt flushed red. Slick with desire, Aldith imagined she could see his lips swell slightly with need.</p><p>Finally, when the muted sounds settled, and Aiden’s hips slowed their sad attempts at relief, Aldith reached into the basket under the bedside table and retrieved her cock. The well worn leather cock slid easily into the ring of the harness, snapping into place on its posts with a quiet click. It was solid in Aldith’s hand, thanks to the inner wood, the ball joint at the base creating just enough give to make it feel realistic.</p><p>Custom made by the leather worker in Vizima, it was Aldith’s cock, and unlike the many dildos and plugs in her trunk, this one was special. She wondered if Aiden would be able to tell at first if it wasn’t real. Strapping the supple leather around her waist Aldith raised a leg and perched it on the bed frame to wind the smaller leather straps around the tops of her thighs. Once each of those were buckled, she took the oil bottle and her tea and clambered back onto the bed.</p><p>Situating herself between Aiden’s spread legs, Aldith set the warm teacup gently on his ass, it was nearly empty by now but he didn’t need to know that. Very carefully Aldith prowled up until she could pluck the cotton from one ear and whisper into it. “Don’t spill my tea.”</p><p>Stuffing the cotton back into Aiden’s ear amid a muffled response, Aldith sat back on her haunches and watched him. Minutely he shifted and settled. She picked up her tea and sipped it. Set it back down and traced her finger up his cunt. The shiver of his body was delightful. Entirely hers to control.</p><p>Aldith slid a finger into Aiden and let it stay. Still as a stone while his body worked around her and she took another drink of her tea. Removing her finger Aldith circled it around Aiden’s hole setting her teacup on the flat of his lower back. It was empty and cooling but she doubted he would be paying any attention to that as she squeezed his ass cheek hard with her other hand and massaged his own juices into his rim.</p><p>

</p><p>&gt;</p><p>Aiden couldn’t move enough to estimate how much liquid was left in the tea cup, which was the point. He wasn’t expected to calculate the volume of a cup, he was expected to keep still and not spill his Boss’ tea. He could do that. Well, he <i>thought</i> he could, up until the moment Aldith started working from his cunt up to his asshole. </p><p>Slender fingers teasing at his rim were making his lids flutter and he bit down on the gag to keep himself from bucking into the feeling. He was glad the ropes held him in place. If it wasn’t for those, he might have sent the cup flying. He doubted his Boss would be amused by her cup being reduced to shards.</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden had said he like <i>contracts, getting paid, and anal</i>, and he was about to learn that one should be very literal when telling Aldith what they do or don’t enjoy.</p><p>Opening the hinged stopper on the oil bottle with one hand Aldith held it above Aiden’s ass and dribbled oil onto his hole. She never removed her finger. Pressing around his rim in circles and massaging at it insistently, spreading the oil and warming it.</p><p>Aiden gave a long low drawn out moan behind his gag when Aldith finally sunk her finger into the second knuckle. Immediately she withdrew it and dribbled more oil on it, pushing it back into him. Fucking Aiden’s ass with a deliberate slowness until he let out a heavy sigh from his nose.</p><p>More oil, and another finger. More moaning and eventually another deep sigh. Aldith watched the red blotchy flush crawl down Aiden’s shoulders toward the teacup perched on his lower back.</p><p>When the red blush met the white teacup and Aldith was steadily fucking Aiden on three thin fingers, she unwound herself from her seat between his legs and snatched the cup. Safely set on the bedside table, Aldith oiled her cock and put the bottle out of the way with the teacup.</p><p>One hand on each of Aiden’s ass cheeks Aldith spread them open. His relaxed hole winked up at her. Supporting her weight on her hands and knees, Aldith leaned into her arms and in turn onto Aiden’s ass, using her knees as a pivot to help guide her cock into him.</p><p>Driving her weight forward, Aldith pushed into Aiden filling his ass in one deliberately measured thrust. She let the full weight of her body pin Aiden’s ass with her cock while she worked her arms forward. It would give him time to adjust to the intrusion. Aldith was sure Aiden had not imagined anything more than fingers in his ass a moment before. </p><p>Lifting her hips up and drawing back halfway, Aldith plowed into Aiden in a deep unhurried rhythm. Her body sliding up his with the motion of it.</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden felt a cool drizzle on his hole at the same time as Aldith was massaging his rim. He stayed as still as he could, breathing through all the sensations, focusing on every inch of rope holding him down, the cup on his back and Aldith’s fingers, spreading the oil on his ass. </p><p>When Aldith’s finger finally sank in, Aiden shuddered and felt the cup on his back move for a moment. Holding his breath, he tried to relax into the feeling without moving as Aldith kept adding oil, and working him up to three fingers. Aiden gave into his mind being wiped blank as Aldith fucked his ass in a slow steady rhythm.</p><p>Aiden felt a flash of panic as something similar to a cock pushed against his hole. Gone were Aldith’s fingers and with them the teacup. Inhaling deeply, Aiden could only scent Aldith and himself in the room, a toy then? He felt it sink into him and gasped as he felt Aldith against him. Her body pinned him down and he would swear there was a cock buried in his ass. </p><p>Aiden knew he wouldn’t get answers to the how or what of Aldith fucking him, not until his Boss was done. The only thing Aiden could do was surrender to the overwhelming feel of Aldith pounding into him over and over. He followed the rhythm she was setting as best he would within his restraints. </p><p>Using the ropes as leverage, he ground his ass up as she pushed, chasing the emptiness when she pulled. Overcome with desire, Aiden couldn’t hold back the sounds coming from his throat. His entire body felt like a piece of string, ready to snap.</p><p>

</p><p>Loud moans edged with frantic desire dribbled out from behind the gag. Aldith let them roll over her, ignoring everything except Aiden’s body, the way it tensed and fell slack underneath her. The way his legs tightened and relaxed, how she could feel the muscles of his calves next to hers, straining when he curled his toes.</p><p>Eventually Aiden’s legs shook beside Aldith’s and she watched him tug hard at the rope shackles holding his wrists. Aiden moaned in short, desperate spurts, broken up by the humphs of him panting through his nose as he tried to twist on the bed.</p><p>Plucking the wool out of one of Aiden’s ears, Aldith cast it aside. “Do you want to come for me Kitty? Nod your head.”</p><p>“Mmmphf!” Aiden shook his head up and down emphatically and Aldith laughed, her ribs shaking behind him.</p><p>“I suppose.” Aldith snaked her hand around Aiden’s hip, grabbing it and rocking it up hard. Her hand slid underneath him and she rolled her hips. Aiden’s cunt was slick under her hand and Aldith placed her fingers on either side of his swollen dick. Every roll of her hips pushed Aiden down into her hand and she stroked him in time with her movements.</p><p>“You’ve been very good. You can come on my cock. I’ll stroke your dick until you do, but don’t keep me waiting, I want my turn.” Picking up the pace a bit Aldith put her back into it. The angle was hard on her arm but it didn’t matter. This was about Aiden. He would come for her regardless of the position she needed to contort herself into to achieve it.</p><p>Afterward she would use him for her own pleasure. Make him feel useful. But first she would make him feel <i>good</i>.</p><p>Beneath Aldith, Aiden shivered and shook. A high whine of pleasure spilled out past the gag and she fucked him through it.</p><p>

</p><p>Sound rushing back into his ear, Aiden had to repeat what Aldith asked him. <i>Yes, oh Gods yes</i>, he wanted to come for her. Feeling Aldith’s hand on his wet cunt, pressing down on his dick while being fucked relentlessly in his hole was more than enough to feel the inevitable thunder through him. </p><p>His orgasm was building up slowly, snaking through his body in a heavy wave. He was impaled on this magnificent woman’s cock and he’d never felt <i>anything</i> like it before. Aiden felt tears seep into the scarf over his eyes. At the exact moment Aldith plunged back into him, he passed the point of no return and let out a wail. Aldith kept fucking him through the sensation until his body went limp.</p><p>

</p><p>Only when Aiden’s sounds became choked and whimpering did Aldith carefully pull her hand from under him and unbuckle the clasp of the gag. He was panting into the bed, his hair sweaty around the knot of the blindfold.</p><p>“Shh,” Aldith’s cock was still lodged in his ass, perpetually hard, but she supported her weight on one hand and ran the other over Aiden’s damp hair, “you were good for me. Just breathe.”</p><p>Bit by bit, Aldith took out the other piece of cotton from Aiden’s ear, and eased out of his ass. She untied first one then the other ankle from the bed. Unwinding the rope from his skin and rubbing his feet and ankles for a moment. Bending Aiden’s knee, Aldith pushed on it and his hip, then grabbed the blanket under him and gave it a hard tug to put him on his back, hands still tied above his head. </p><p>Aldith brought a bowl and water from the sideboard and set it on the bedside table. Dipping a cloth in it she climbed on the bed with a tin of lanolin. Straddling Aiden and untying the knot in the scarf she removed the blindfold slowly. Sitting back on his hips, Aldith began to clean her cock.</p><p>It was a meticulous task. First wiping it down with water, drying it, and then with a soft cloth working the lanolin into the supple leather until there was no trace of it left. The whole time Aiden stared slack jawed and sluggish, eyes rapt to the movement of Aldith’s hands.</p><p>

</p><p>Once Aldith removed the plugs from his ears, and the scarf covering his eyes, he saw what she used to take him apart. He recognized it as being a dildo, but It’s shape was far more realistic than any of the heavy wooden or stone ones Aiden had seen before.</p><p>Hell, Aldith’s cock <i>felt</i> a lot more realistic than he would have ever thought a dildo could. When she entered him, he had wondered for a moment if there was another man in the room with them. The cock was attached to a leather harness of sorts that was looped around Aldith’s hips and legs, keeping it in place. </p><p>Aiden followed every movement Aldith made while she sat on his hips. Watching her clean her cock was hypnotizing. From the smell of wool grease he could tell she was using lanolin to keep it supple after cleaning and drying it. He realized she wasn’t just showing him how her cock worked, she was taking care of it in the same way you should take care of any other part of your body, with respect and reverence.</p><p>

</p><p>Aldith glanced up at Aiden from her work with a wry grin. “You should say thank you when someone fucks you so properly.” For a moment Aiden merely stammered.</p><p>“I’m- Thanks, Boss.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. You’re not done though, you owe me an orgasm.” Lifting her ass up, Aldith undid the buckles on her thighs first then the larger one on her waist, removing the entire harness. Wiping it down she looked at Aiden. “You have a choice. You can’t wear this—this is my cock—but I have others. I can find one to fit  you and I’ll ride you until I am done with you. Or, I’ll ride your face.”</p><p>Aldith gave it time to sink in, for Aiden to mull over his options, and in the meantime she got up, removed her cock from the harness and stored it under the bedside table. Dipping a new cloth in the water she sat on the side of the bed.</p><p>“Spread your legs for me.” This time Aldith swept the cool cloth over Aiden’s thighs, over and around. Circling his dick and gently stroking it through the cloth. “Keep them open.” Aldith teased and played, wiping away the wetness between his folds and running the cloth over Aiden’s cunt. </p><p>“You know, I was going to plug your tight little ass and fuck your cunt but then you got mouthy and said you liked it in the ass. Maybe another time.” Petting the copper curls until they were clean, Aldith spread Aiden’s cunt again. “You’re getting excited all over again. Have you made your decision on how you want to be used?” Slipping the cloth further down between Aiden’s cheeks, Aldith wiped away the oil left there, making sure to rub over his tender hole firmly before getting up abruptly and tossing the cloth in the bowl back turned to Aiden.</p><p>

</p><p>It took Aiden a moment to process Aldith’s offer. He felt like she had struck him with Axii and his mind went blank. Aldith got up and started cleaning Aiden as carefully as she had just done with her own cock. Had she really just asked him if he wanted to wear a cock so she could ride him? </p><p>Aiden blinked as all the overwhelming options he thought he never had came rushing into his mind, one tripping over the other. He was taken aback by the sheer joy and wonder he felt at one simple realization. </p><p>
  <i>I can have a cock.</i>
</p><p>

</p><p>“I want to wear a cock. Please. Boss.” Aiden’s answer was firm and needy. Eyes eager and wanton, but he remembered to use her name and Aldith smirked.</p><p>“Alright then.”  </p><p>The trunk at the foot of the bed creaked again when Aldith lifted the lid. Dildos of a wide range of sizes and varieties lived in Aldith’s trunk, many of which would fit in one of the plain leather harnesses she kept in there as well. Aldith chose a glass dildo with a flared base, it wasn’t overly long but it was thick and she was fond of the stretch and firmness it provided. She’d feel it days later if she rode it hard.</p><p>The harness she fished out had a wide belt for the waist and a strap that went between the wearer’s legs where it split in two along the backside and then buckled back to the waist strap in two spots behind them. The front was two flat triangles of thick leather padded by lambswool in between them, with a circle cut into the front one.</p><p>Aldith peeled back the front triangle and slipped the glass dildo through a well placed hole, tying the flap back into place to secure it tightly. Crawling back onto the bed she placed the dildo over Aiden’s hips. </p><p>“Up.” One tap to the side of his ass made Aiden arch his back beautifully, shoulders pressed into the mattress, feet planted on the bed. Aldith wrapped the belt around him and tightened it to fit, tying it off, then pulled the harness in between Aiden’s legs. Looping the leather back over itself and cinching it down behind his back on each side Aldith pushed his hips back into the bed.</p><p>Fetching the oil Aldith poured some in her hand and slicked up Aiden’s new glass cock. “That is a very nice cock. Are you going to fuck me with it?”</p><p>When Aiden didn’t answer the question Aldith leveled her eyes at him and stopped stroking the glass.</p><p>

</p><p>&gt;</p><p>As Aldith outfitted Aiden with the glass dildo, he was mesmerized by the heavy object cradled between his legs. The leather of the harness warmed up fast, blurring the line between it and Aiden's skin. </p><p>Watching Aldith stroke his cock with oil sent eager sparks down his spine that went straight to his cunt. He was wondering what it would feel like to stroke it himself, and nearly didn’t catch the question Aldith asked. </p><p>“Yes, Boss!” Aiden blurted out, eyes darting from her hand on his cock to Aldith’s face.</p><p>

</p><p>“That’s right.” A few more strokes and Aldith swung her leg over Aiden once more. Reaching between her legs she spread herself open over him and settled into place before sinking down in slow rocking movements with a sigh.</p><p>“That’s good.” Hands on her thighs, Aldith gave an experimental roll of her hips. The glass was hard inside of her, warmed by her hand already. Clenching tight, Aldith raised up and dropped down, knocking a bit of air out of herself and Aiden.</p><p>Grabbing the end of her crop and holding it, Aldith pulled it out of her hand, letting it slap down on Aiden’s chest. “I thought you were going to fuck me, why am I doing all the work?”</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden let out a startled cry, hips jerking up then down with the shock of it. Aldith grabbed the end of her crop again and let it slap him. It wasn’t extremely hard, but enough to get his attention and leave a small red mark. And the <i>noise</i> of it was loud after all the silence of before. Once again, Aiden’s body jerked under her. “Well?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Boss.” The words were genuine, not a hint of impudence in Aiden’s voice.</p><p>“Move, then.” Aldith grabbed the tongue of her crop again but before she let it slap into Aiden’s chest his hips were jerking. An unsteady faltering pattern, but an effort. Aldith rocked into it. Working with Aiden and guiding him into something satisfactory.</p><p>

</p><p>Watching Aldith sink down on his dick blew Aiden’s mind wide open. He felt a rush of euphoria as Aldith started rocking onto him with a content sigh. Seeing her being filled up by him was intoxicating and Aiden probably could have watched her movements for hours.</p><p>The slaps of Aldith’s crop, though relatively soft, accompanied by some firm words, snapped Aiden back to reality. He wasn’t here to watch, he was here to do what his Boss wanted. He was here to pleasure her. </p><p>Straining against the ropes, Aiden ignored the pain in his shoulders as he leveraged himself on the bed. Rolling his lower back and hips until he found a rhythm that seemed to please his Boss. It took him some balancing and a lot of thigh muscles, but he managed to set an even pace,  steadily thrusting into Aldiths cunt.</p><p>

</p><p>“There you go. Good Kitty.” The sight of Aiden stretched out underneath her. Red with arousal, and biting his lip in concentration as he tried not to screw up her pleasure sent a thrill through Aldith. She lifted her hips and dropped them in time to match Aiden’s upward thrusts. Savoring the fullness inside.</p><p>Letting her crop dangle again, Aldith dropped one hand to her cunt and the other to Aiden’s abdomen. She rubbed two fingers over her clit, circling it and catching it between them. Giving it a light squeeze and then rubbing it again. With the glass sliding firmly into her, holding her open inside, Aldith’s fingers teased out her pleasure. </p><p>Circling her clit and pinching it Aldith clamped down on the cock inside her with a grunt. It was hard and immovable. Forcing her body to yield to it and Aldith ground herself down on it shuddering with pleasure. The strength of her orgasm took her breath away for a moment and Aldith gasped before collapsing forward onto Aiden.</p><p>

</p><p>Aldith’s hand dropped to Aiden’s stomach, holding on to him as she rode him. Using her other hand to play with her clit, Aiden could hear her heartbeat speed up. It was a revelation, seeing her close to coming apart <i>on his cock.</i> Aldith’s nails dug into his abdomen as she ground down onto him with a groan, pinning his hips to the bed.</p><p>Aiden lay stunned, wordless and thoughtless, marveling at the knowledge that <i>his body</i> had done this to Aldith. Her face slack and soft from her orgasm, gray hair tousled everywhere, chest heaving in a bid for more air. It was intoxicating. It had been <i>him</i>.</p><p>

</p><p>It took Aldith a moment to collect her senses, but when she did, she pushed up and unwound herself from Aiden. Cupping his cheek with one hand Aldith kissed his forehead. “Thank you.”</p><p>She untied the ropes from the hook above the headboard, then loosened the loops around his wrists. Aiden slipped them off and promptly flopped back on the bed, arms askew. “Fuck. That was amazing.”</p><p>Aldith couldn’t help but laugh. For someone who had seemed reluctant to even get naked, Aiden was enthusiastic <i>now</i>. “It was. Let me help you get the cock off.”</p><p>Aiden made no move and Aldith left him be for a moment. She retrieved her shawl from the couch and stopped at the water bowl to wipe her cunt clean. She brought a cloth to the bed and sat on the edge reaching out to wipe down Aiden’s cock. He seemed completely disinclined to move or take it off and Aldith wasn’t going to rush him. Instead she wiped down the glass and tossed the cloth in the bowl.</p><p>“Scoot.” With a wave of her hand Aldith shooed Aiden over on the bed and he finally found the energy move with, scrambling over a bit. Aldith draped her giant shawl over Aiden and crawled up in the bed pulling a blanket up over herself.</p><p>“I thought you were going to make me take the cock off?” Aiden mumbled in confusion.</p><p>“Yura’s not back yet, we’ll take it off when you're ready. Just lay down with me for now.” Aldith slipped her arm under Aiden’s neck. </p><p>Aldith stretched out under her blanket and listened to Aiden breathe next to her, laying with just his head resting on her arm. It lasted for quite a long time, until Aiden’s legs started to wiggle under the shawl. Then he began to fidget with the edge of it, running the knit between his thumb and fingers.</p><p>

</p><p>“I– I don’t really know how to thank you.” Aiden felt self-conscious and had to swallow before he continued. “You gave me something I thought I’d never experience.” He threw Aldith a crooked smile, “Thank you. For showing me wrong.”</p><p>“It is always my pleasure to prove people wrong.” The smile she gave him made Aiden think Aldith probably meant that in more ways than he was currently able to comprehend. “This belief you had, it was enticing to correct, compared to many others.”</p><p>

</p><p>“Want a snack?” Aldith offered. Already slipping her arm out from under Aiden’s neck and sitting up.</p><p>“Sure.” Aiden sat right up after her. “How does this thing work?” He carefully wrapped his hand around the glass dildo.</p><p>Aiden’s words followed Aldith to the settee where she slipped her tunic back over her head. “The leather straps between your legs tie to the waist at the back. You can just untie the waist on the side and slide it down like braies. That one’s easiest to put on with help. Mine is more suitable for getting in and out of alone.” Grabbing a bowl of filberts, Aldith added dried blueberries from the sideboard and returned to the bed.</p><p>Trading the bowl of food for the harness Aiden had removed in the meantime, Aldith set it on top of the trunk at the end of the bed. She found a jug of apple juice and brought that to Aiden too.</p><p>“If you want one of your own. The leatherworker here in town has made several designs for us at the brothel. Plenty of us have them here. They are not unpopular among our clientele.” Aldith held her breath for a moment, hoping she wasn’t over stepping but sure she wasn’t, and then continued. “And you can get a cock made at the leatherworker or the gaffer.”</p><p>“Or, you can keep fucking as you’re fucking. It’s been good so far.” Aldith grinned widely and perched on the end of the settee looking at Aiden. “Yura wasn’t complaining.”</p><p>

</p><p>Aiden chuckled at that. He had guessed that Yura knew which scenarios could take place with Aldith and he reminded himself to thank the Bear once she got back. Vizima was the last stop on their journey before Yura would return to Skellige and Aiden would try to track down his fellow cats at Dyn Marv. </p><p>Grabbing some of the blueberries from the bowl, he threw them back and chewed while mulling over the design of the harness. If it would take the leatherworker in Vizima too long to finish one before he left, he could always get one of his fellow cats to tool one out for him. The important part he wanted to get done in Vizima was his cock. Aiden was definitely paying a visit to the leatherworker tomorrow.</p><p>

</p><p>It was no more than an hour longer before Yura’s deliberately loud steps could be heard pounding up the stairs to the top floor. Even Aldith knew it was her. None of the brothel workers were that noisy and Aldith laughed at Yura’s clear announcement of her impending knock before it came. Clearly she did not want to interrupt her little set up if they were not finished.</p><p>Aldith met Yura at the door, sweeping her arm into the room. “Join us, please.” Following Yura to the settee and chairs, Aldith took up the chair next to Aiden. Now dressed again, though looking significantly more relaxed, warm, and dry.</p><p>“There’s tea and vodka.” Aldith poured Yura a heavy measure of both. “And if you’d like the room across the hall is free for the night. No need to rush out.”</p><p>“I, we, do appreciate it.” Yura was carefully studying the lack of tension in the room.</p><p>“I need to see the leatherworker tomorrow, before we leave the area.” The determination in Aiden’s statement filled Aldith with some pride, that she had helped him find it.</p><p>“Alright. That’s all?” Yura peered suspiciously at the two of them. “I leave you with the Madame to find your mind and you’re not going to give me a piece of it now?”</p><p>“Nope.” Aiden’s answer was so succinct as he downed half his small glass of vodka in a single swallow, throat tipped back and exposed.</p><p>“Honestly, Yura? I think your Cat quite enjoyed it.” Aldith chuckled low and sweetly. “He learned some things, as you intended I believe.”</p><p>Nodding her head slowly, Yura drank her tea first. “Keep in mind you might have to tie him down and teach him again. A few times. Sometimes it takes a while to stick.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not going anywhere. You both know where to find me. Where are you headed?” Aldith didn’t need or even want to know the specifics but a general direction never hurt. Aiden had already told her he intended to find his brethren, a mobile bunch. Yura’s answer shocked her.</p><p>“I- don't actually know. I wanted to bring Aiden here. I’ve done that. I’d planned to go back to Skellige, but I’m not sure yet.” Clasping her hands in her lap Yura stared at her vodka in thought.</p><p>Aldith thought of herself. How she’d spend decades tossing out unruly customers, breaking fingers, and reminding patrons that payment was in fact a part of life in a whorehouse.They were whores, not slatterns and there was a price for spreading their legs.</p><p>As the years had worn on it was not as <i>simple</i> as it had once been. Her own fingers sometimes ached in the winter slush and snow. Sure she was still spry today, but Aldith knew that would not last forever and she wanted her girls to be well served.</p><p>“You’re always welcome to stay here Yura. I’ve been meaning to look for some muscle to keep the patrons behaved. I’m getting a bit on to do it myself. Room and board. Think on it.” Aldith doubted the opportunity to just <i>stop</i> being a witcher on the Path rarely if every came up. And she couldn’t help it; she was <i>fond</i> of them—all of them. Every one she’d met. Cast out on the edges of society further than even herself and the other whores. They all deserved a hot bath and a good meal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is a drug, one we're each happily addicted to. If you enjoyed our writing please let us know with a kudos or a comment! We'd love to know what you think of our characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>